Don't cry my doll
by La Munya du Coin
Summary: Quand on est voleur,on sait qu'il ne faut pas s'illusionner de l'affection de certains.On sait qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à de l'affection des personnes de bonne famille.Pourtant Renji veut y croire.Il veut croire que Byakuya l'apréciera un jour mais...


**Chapitre 1****:**** Once upon a time.**

_« Aucune vie ne compte sauf celles qui peuvent servir notre chef. »_

Cette phrase, il a dû l'entendre des millions de fois depuis son arrivée ici.

Renji s'étira avant de se lever se demandant qui est le nouvel arrivant qui se faisait copieusement réprimandé par un Grimmjow de mauvaises humeurs pour il ne savait quelle raison.

_Bah. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout._

Le rouge avait l'habitude depuis le temps de tous ces cris.

Plus de dix ans qu'il était là à _travailler_ pour cette _société_.

Dix ans qu'il supportait ses collègues plus barges les uns que les autres.

Dix ans qu'il a été vendu par ses parents alcooliques qui n'avaient plus de quoi s'offrir leur liqueur de vie.

Dix ans qu'il vit dans cet appartement offert par la société.

_Tss…Arrête de penser à ça et prépare-toi plutôt._

Ses globes oculaires se tournèrent machinalement vers le réveil.

10h05.

…Bon, il s'était peut-être un peu trop accoutumé aux bruits environnants…

Il avisa une bonne douche et un bon petit déjeuner pour commencer sa journée plutôt que de filer vitesse grand V avec la moitié de ses affaires oubliés.

De toute façon, ses retards étaient devenus presque légendaires dans sa branche, la branche Shinigami.

La branche des voleurs, des maîtres des explosifs et larcins de documents importants.

Enfin, il valait mieux être dans sa branche que dans celle des Arrancars, les tueurs à gage et kidnappeurs.

Le rouge émit un léger soupir avant de s'apercevoir que cela faisait cinq minutes que son petit déjeuner attendait d'être mangé.

Refusant de laisser ces pauvres petits croissants dans leur désespoir, il se décida à combler le gouffre qui lui servait d'estomac.

Sauf que sa main n'eut même pas le temps de se retirer de sa bouche qu'un certain tueur à gages nommé Jaggerjack vint martyriser sa porte.

« Bordel Abarai ! Faut que tu te grouilles, il y a m'sieur la mèche qui veut nous voir ! Hurla le bleuté en tambourinant sur la porte.

- Gnoi ? S'étonna-t-il la bouche pleine de croissant qu'il avala d'un coup. Mais arrête de vouloir casser ma por…

CHKRAAAAAK !

- te…, acheva le tatoué en voyant la panthère bleue passer à travers ce qui était auparavant une porte.

-…oups… »

Renji ne dit rien avalant son café à la place.

Sa relation avec Grimmjow était assez spéciale vu qu'ils se sont pendant longtemps retrouvés pendant la nuit pour faire des _choses_.

Et pendant longtemps, il lui a fallu prévoir une porte de rechange lorsque la panthère venait.

Panthère qui lui a d'ailleurs refilé le virus.

« Tu me dois une porte, finit-il par dire en reprenant un croissant.

- Et toi tu me dois un mur ! Rétorqua le bleuté en s'époussetant les cheveux.

- Gnoi auchi ! Répliqua le rouge la bouche pleine.

- C'est impoli de parler la bouche pleine !

- Toi aussi tu me dois un mur ! Reprit Renji en avalant deux croissants d'un coup.

- Peut-être mais tu me dois aussi une table, une commode, et aussi trois portes ! Tonna la panthère bleue.

- Toi tu me dois un lit, un canapé, un four micro-onde et QUATRE portes ! S'exclama le singe rouge.

- Mais tu me dois aussi une cafetière, dix-sept assiettes et CINQ portes ! Renchérit Jaggerjack.

- As-tu oublié que tu me dois aussi un trois porte-manteau, sept réveils, et SIX portes ! Continua Abarai.

- Vous faites une véritable fixation sur les portes non ? » Commenta tranquillement quelqu'un.

Les deux énergumènes firent volte-face pour croiser deux pupilles vertes.

« Ulquiorra, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'exclama Grimmjow soudainement paniqué.

Ulquiorra, d'une pâleur maladive, les observait à tour de rôle avec son éternelle expression triste.

Renji n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Grimmjow s'était autant attaché à ce petit brun, qui n'était autre que son protégé. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que le tueur ne venait plus le voir la nuit.

Protégé…Quelle ironie d'appeler ainsi les personnes comme Ulquiorra quand on sait quel est leur vrai rôle.

« Je vous observe. Répondit simplement le concerné.

- Mais comment es-tu arrivé là ? Demanda Renji.

- Je suis passé par cette ouverture qui était auparavant entravée par une porte.

- Mais j'avais fermé la porte de notre appart à clé ! Protesta la panthère.

- Il a détruit la porte avant-hier je te rappelle. » Signala le plus pâle en pointant Renji.

Il eut un corbeau qui passa.

« Je crois qu'on a vraiment un problème avec les portes. Grogna Grimmjow en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Je crois aussi, confirma Renji en l'imitant.

- Mais ça n'arriverait si souvent si elles étaient plus solides ! Clama le bleuté avec un grand sourire psychopathe.

- ….Si mes souvenirs sont bons, celle-là était en chêne massif renforcé par de l'acier, intervint Ulquiorra d'une voix toujours aussi neutre.

- Bof. Pas assez solide quand même. Conclut le bleuté. Et ne sors plus jamais seul ! » Gronda la panthère bleue.

Ulquiorra ne dit rien se laissant passivement tirer par Grimmjow qui en profita pour plonger ses dents dans son cou.

Le propriétaire des lieux soupira. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de partir.

Une heure, pendant une heure le bleuté avait dévoré le corps de son protégé malgré les protestations de Renji qui n'avait pas particulièrement envi de les voir en plein acte. Et c'est seulement après cette longue heure à parlementer avec le tueur aux cheveux bleus électrique que le rouge réussit à le tirer dans le couloir sans avoir à user de son pistolet.

« Nom d'un babouin, tu pourrais éviter d'étaler ta vie privée dans mon salon, bougonna le tatoué.

- Bah ! Ça ne te gênait pas il y a deux ans, se moqua le bleuté en tenant son Schieffer par la taille.

- Ouais. Mais c'est du passé alors maintenant tu me caches tes fesses ou la prochaine fois je sors mon balai ! »

Son collègue assassin éclata de rire tandis que les joues de son protégé rosirent légèrement.

« Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous convoque ? Nous ne faisons même pas partie de la même branche. Demanda finalement le rouge pour calmer le fauve bleu.

- Aucune idée. » Fut la brève réponse du bleuté.

Un silence s'installa pendant qu'ils marchaient.

Renji remarqua vite que la panthère était désormais sur ses gardes et marchait légèrement en retrait.

Il haussa légèrement un sourcil puis se souvint du stupide jeu lancé par Noitora un mois auparavant.

C'est dans des situations comme celle-ci qu'il admettait que le mot « protégé » convenait.

Il observa un de ses subordonnés passer en regardant Ulquiorra de très près tout en marmonnant quelque chose.

Oui, Grimmjow avait intérêt à surveiller son petit brun s'il ne voulait pas qu'il ne lui arrive _certaines choses_.

La tension descendit enfin quand ils rencontrèrent Hallibel, la seule femme tueuse à gage, qui retournait chez elle avec ses nouveaux cosmétiques.

« Tia, héla-t-il, je peux te demander un service ? »

La plantureuse blonde s'arrêta en haussant un sourcil.

« Pour que tu me parles poliment c'est que tu veux que je garde ton noiraud, soupira-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au plus petit.

- Yep.

- Quel gentleman… Viens Ulquiorra, le fauve qui te sert de protecteur va piquer une crise sinon. Accepta la bronzée d'un ton las.

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'INSINUES ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges pouffa légèrement ne voulant pas s'attirer entièrement les foudres de son ami.

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? » Se moqua Abarai.

Grimmjow ricana.

« On voit bien que tu n'as jamais eu de protégé, dit-il acerbe, Ulquiorra m'a coûté une petite fortune par conséquent, c'est une proie de choix pour les autres. »

Une fortune. Oui, il s'en souvenait quand il avait cédé à prendre le Schieffer agenouillé devant eux.

«On ne peut pas dire que tu le ménages, fit remarquer le voleur professionnel.

- Et alors ? Je m'assure qu'il aime et il y a des fois où c'est lui qui réclame ! Répliqua son interlocuteur.

- Ouais, il réclame une fois par an monsieur les-hormones-travaillent.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu t'es fait pas mal de monde, ricana son vis-à-vis.

- Peut-être mais ils étaient tous consentants ! Protesta Abarai.

- Hn. Sache que même si je l'ai acheté, Ulquiorra n'est pas un simple jouet comme le pense d'autres gens. Je l'aime pour de vrai et j'ai pas l'intention de lui faire mal, déclara Grimmjow.

- Je te crois pas ! T'es aussi changeant que moi, rétorqua Renji avec un sourire en coin.

- Ouais. J'étais comme toi avant mais je t'assure que quand tu vas croiser un protégé comme le miens, tu ne vas plus pouvoir t'en passer, grogna le fauve bleu.

- Peut-être, mais je n'irai pas dépenser cinq cent mille yens pour lui, rétorqua Renji avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est ce qu'on dit. N'empêche que mon Ulqui a un joli bracelet argent pour signaler son maître grâce à ça. »

Le singe rouge eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son fou rire.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ou je t'explose ! » S'insurgea le bleu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle du patron, après une demi-heure de dispute, avec la discrétion d'un éléphant luminescent en pleine nuit.

La salle était grande, luxueuse, vide, blanche, déserte, parfumée au thé, mégalomane, Aizen quoi.

« Bien, vous avez juste une heure et demi de retard », siffla glacialement le maître du haut de son trône.

Les deux compères déglutirent difficilement en voyant les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de leur chef.

« Je passerai l'éponge pour cette fois, fit Aizen d'un ton tout aussi froid. Je voulais vous voir car vous êtes les seuls hauts placés à n'avoir qu'un ou aucun protégé. »

Les deux se regardèrent sentant que le maître de leur société était d'humeur exécrable.

« Jaggerjack Grimmjow, mon cinquième meilleur tueur à gages dans la branche Arrancar et qui n'a que ce jeune Schieffer en tant que protégé.

- Je m'en contente bien moi, marmonna le bleu.

- Silence ! Abarai Renji, quatrième meilleur voleur de la branche Shinigami, cambrioleur et expert en explosifs ainsi qu'en armes à feux. Et tu n'as aucun protégé.

- Je… commença le rouge.

- J'en ai assez d'entendre les autres se plaindre que vous ne méritez pas vos rangs parce que, surtout toi Abarai, vous avez trop peu de protégés.

- Vous n'en avez aucun non p…, bougonna Abarai avant d'être arrêté par le regard glacial de Sosuke.

- Nous avons travaillé pour obtenir nos places, à quoi bon s'acheter des protégés pour assoir notre position ? Gronda le shinigami les dents serrées.

- Le paraître est de mise ici et ce sont le nombre de protégés qui montre votre puissance. Starrk en a plus de dix par exemple.

- _Tu parles, c'est Lilinette qui les a achetés pour avoir des amis_ », pensèrent-ils en même temps.

L'homme à la mèche descendit d'un bond de son trône.

« J'ai comme dans l'idée que vous n'avez toujours pas compris le prestige et la valeur d'un protégé, surtout toi Abarai, mais vous semblez avoir oublié qu'une règle a été édictée à ce sujet, poursuivit le brun en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Un homme ou une femme ne doit son rang qu'à ses protégés, marmonna le rouge.

- Exactement. Or, cela va faire trois mois que cette règle est passée ET que tu restes à ton stade, déclara Aizen en le fixant.

- En effet…

- Les postes mieux gradés de ta branche auraient besoin de toi, mais tu te freine inutilement avec ça, continua Sosuke menaçant. Tu dois t'en acheter un.

- Je n'ai guère assez d'argent pour ça, grogna le rouge. Et puis pourquoi avoir laissé Gin faire passer cette loi si cela vous dérange ? »

Un regard glacial lui fit comprendre que ce sujet était tabou.

« Bref, ce soir Noitora revient avec ses nouvelles trouvailles dont une qui vaut le détour selon lui, reprit Aizen.

- Déjà ? Il m'a tellement manqué ! » Ironisa le rouge.

Le maître de leur société le foudroya du regard.

« Mais, si elle vaut le détour, Noitora ne s'en séparera pas ! Intervint Grimmjow en tentant de briser la tension.

- Oh…C'est vrai que tu es là Grimmjow. Tu as intérêt aussi à te trouver un autre protégé car Ulquiorra n'aura plus un niveau suffisant pour te permettre d'avancer, asséna Sosuke en le regardant de travers.

- M'en fous…, grommela-t-il.

-Sinon, ce que Jaggerjack a dit est correct. Jiruga n'aime pas se séparer rapidement de ses grandes trouvailles, lâcha le patron en mettant une main dans sa poche.

- Elle va coûter une petite fortune, ricana le bleuté.

- Tiens Abarai, coupa le chef à la mèche en donnant une enveloppe semblant garnie au rouge.

- Qu'est-ce….

- Cette enveloppe contient deux millions de yens en cash. Ainsi l'argent n'est plus un problème.

- Mais je refuse de m'acheter un protégé ! Riposta le rouge.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous êtes très volage. Un protégé est là pour assouvir vos pulsions, vous n'avez qu'à en acheter un à votre goût, coupa le maître.

- Là n'est pas la question, je n'aime que les personnes consentantes ! S'enflamma le roux.

- ASSEZ ! Vous vous achèterez un protégé, un point c'est tout. Je veux vous voir ce soir à dix-huit heures à la vente ou sinon je vous jure que vous le regretterez ! Tonna Aizen.

- Mais….

- Rompez ! »

« Quelle bande de cons, il est hors de question que j'achète un autre protégé pour leurs beaux yeux. Fit Grimmjow en tenant son protégé dans les bras.

- Hn. »

Ils étaient maintenant dans leur salle commune ayant récupéré Ulquiorra au passage.

« Je ne veux pas de protégé, bougonna Renji. C'est une prise de tête !

- J'avoue qu'au début c'est chaud, avoua le tueur à gage en laissant son Schieffer s'allonger sur ses genoux. Il y a toujours un temps d'adaptation…

- Une vraie prise de tête je te dis.

- Une prise de tête ? Vraiment ? » Rigola Hisagi en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Renji tourna la tête vers le brun, un de ses supérieurs grâce à ses protégés justement, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« On ne t'a pas sonné le soixante-neuf. Grogna la panthère.

- Avoir un protégé est un prestige, et en plus tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que ta dernière trouvaille est à l'infirmerie avec une hémorragie ? Rétorqua le bleuté qui ne cachait pas son aversion pour cet homme.

- Je profite de la fortune que j'ai dépensée pour lui. Il est classé or _**lui**_. Répliqua le brun sans détourner les yeux de Renji.

- Peut-être qu'Ulquiorra n'est que argent mais je m'en occupe bien moi ! S'emporta Grimmjow.

- Peuh ! Tu prends le mot « protégé » au pied de la lettre ! Ils ne sont là que pour assouvir nos désirs ! Ce sont des poupées !

- Comment oses-tu ? Gronda le fauve bleu.

- Laisse. De toute façon c'est à Renji que je veux causer, Renji, l'un des voleurs au plus grand potentiel.

- Grimmjow est le cinquième meilleur tueur à gages », intervint Ulquiorra glacial.

Le soixante-neuf fixa l'ébène d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ta petite salope te défend ? Ce n'est pas mignon ça ? »

Avant que personne ne puisse réagir, Grimmjow dégaina son poignard attaché à sa ceinture avant de plaquer Shuuei à terre avec la lame sous la gorge.

« Traite encore Ulquiorra de salope et tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du jour. » Menaça le bleuté meurtrier.

Hisagi se dégagea en pestant avant de lancer au rouge.

« Prends toi un niveau or comme ça je te prêterai les miens. »

Le brun quitta alors la salle accompagné de sa bande, Kira lançant un regard désolé à son ami cambrioleur.

« Cours toujours », marmonna Renji une fois qu'il fut parti.

17h45, dans un quart d'heure la vente de protégés allait commencer.

Renji grimaça ne voulant pas y aller.

« Faut qu'on y aille, le poussa Grimmjow. Starrk me garde Ulquiorra et puis on va se faire tuer par Aizen sinon. »

A contrecœur, le rouge emboîta le pas du bleuté.

Il aurait voulu fuir plutôt que de pénétrer dans cette salle luxueuse bondée de monde.

Il savait que dans un quart d'heure, Noitora leur présenterait ses trouvailles avec son sourire Colgate.

Rien que d'imaginer toutes ces personnes arrachées à leur famille atterrir dans les griffes de ses collègues lui donnait la nausée.

« Bien, j'vois que même toi t'es venu Abarai, fit justement le loup borgne en souriant. Il y a de belles choses, tu devrais y trouver ton plaisir.

- ça m'étonnerait », cracha le rouge dégouté.

Un peu plus loin, Sosuke les observait tous les deux du coin de l'œil.

« On est venus mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on va acheter. » Murmura le tatoué pour lui sur un ton de défi.

La vente débuta avec les protégés de niveau bas avant de monter de plus en plus à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Deux cent mille yens ce jeune homme en pleine santé et plutôt beau ! » Clamait Noitora en exhibant son « produit ».

Grimmjow et lui faillirent partir plus d'une fois mais le regard perçant d'Aizen les arrêtait toujours.

« Quatre cent mille pour cette jeune femme magnifique avec deux airbags ! »

Renji commençait vraiment à avoir la nausée.

« Sept cent mille pour ce jeune homme vierge ! »

La vente s'achevait sans qu'aucun des deux n'achète quoi que ce soit.

D'autres avaient pourtant déjà pris possession de leurs nouvelles acquisitions et commençaient déjà à partir.

« C'est bientôt fini, il n'y a plus grand-chose. » Souffla le bleuté soulagé.

Le rouge acquiesça en se retenant de bailler. Voilà une heure qu'il regardait les protégés passaient sans qu'aucun ne lui plaise.

« Et maintenant mes chers collègues, voici ma dernière trouvaille. Une pure merveille à mes yeux. J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à l'obtenir. » Commença Noitora en savourant ses mots.

Tous tendirent l'oreille, même Renji et Grimmjow furent intrigués.

« Riche héritier, fils de puissants, j'ai dû tuer tous ses gardes du corps pour pouvoir l'obtenir. » Continua l'asperge en se frottant les mains.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Yammi qui pénétrait avec quelqu'un qui se débattait sur son épaule, le visage couvert par un sac en toile et les poings liés.

« Bordel. T'as vu ses fringues ? » Fit Grimmjow.

Effectivement, le costume qu'il portait sentait de loin la haute couture et le hors-prix.

Mais ce qui attira le plus l'œil du rouge, ce fut la beauté et la sensualité des courbes du corps moulé par le costume.

Enfin, Yammi posa son fardeau gesticulant qui lui donna un coup de pied en pleine figure.

Noitora réussit à le maintenir immobile avant de continuer.

« Mes chers collègues voici ma plus grande réussite. »

Et d'un geste sec, il retira le sac dévoilant un visage magnifique qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la lumière.

« Voici Kuchiki Byakuya, héritier de plusieurs milliard de yens. Il vaut cinq millions. »

…

…..

J'y crois pas…J'ai vraiment fini le premier chapitre de cette fic yaoi ?

…Je m'étonne moi-même.

Quand même, cela me fait bizarre d'écrire du yaoi car je n'en écris jamais et que je n'en lis que très peu. Je ne dis pas que ce chapitre est le meilleur que j'ai pondu ! xD

D'un autre côté, il n'y a pas beaucoup de hét sur …

Bref, vous voulez bien me laissez des reviews ? *grands yeux de chiot sous la pluie*


End file.
